


The Terrace at Midnight

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bukkake, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Foot Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Your Boyfriends Aroused and Leaving Them Hanging, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Foot Job, Public Hand Jobs, Spitroasting, Teasing, loads of cum, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: With the war over... Ashe feels he and his boyfriends have more than earned a night of romance, fun, love, and enjoyment. Horrors should be put behind them and with the monastery mostly empty after the war- they can have an evening to remember. First- he's going to have to invite them- and oh does he have plans.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Claude von Riegan, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Poly relationship - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	1. Sorbet and Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe sets his eyes on Yuri first... Yuri is certainly not expecting some under the table fun.
> 
> For Ashe Week Day 1: Violet/Loss! That violet hair is something Ashe loves to touch and Yuri is certainly feeling at a loss after this encounter. I'll be uploading many chapters for this fic over the week! Each chapter for a different day- it will get very explicit in the final chapter, hope you enjoy!

Ashe woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. 

He dragged himself up and stretched. He felt well rested, less sore, and particularly horny this morning, as he had planned. 

Today was going to be a wonderful and beautiful day.

The sunlight beamed over his bare chest, and in his eyes. He smiled to the sun and greeted it. This was a new day, a new age, the war was over, and Ashe had _plans._

~~~~~

Yuri was never difficult to pick out- his violet hair was bright and beautiful. It flowed down his back and was soft to the touch. Ashe knew how it felt, he had ran his fingers through it a great many times in all their time together. Yuri loved to have his scalp massaged- in the throes of sexual pleasure and as a romantic gesture both. 

Ashe stepped up to the counter and ordered food, pheasant with berry sauce, a simple meal that he often made for himself on march or the road. The ingredients were easy enough to come by and almost universally accessible no matter where in Fodlan you were. 

Ashe walked up to Yuri- his most common lunch buddy- and sat across from him. Beside him sat Ingrid and Sylvain- arguing, as they usually were. 

“I swear to the Goddess Sylvain… one more complaint and I’ll ensure you never take anyone else to bed. Now the _boys_ of the monastery are running around getting their hearts broken, you’re the worst.” 

“Hey. He came onto me okay? _He_ was the one who left in the morning! I thought that meant he just wanted a hookup!”

As was common, quite a bit of the dining hall was staring. Watching these two argue was a dining hall tradition, they were funny and listening to stories of Sylvain’s exploits made everyone laugh.

Today, Ashe was not focused on that however. Instead, his attention was on Yuri, with that light purple hair and violet eye shadow. 

Ashe smiled at him, “They’re lively as ever.” Beneath the table, he stripped one foot out of his shoe.

“They usually are. It’s good Sylvain has expanded his horizons but now people of all genders are being heartbroken. What a mess.” Yuri made an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. He took a bite of one of his sweet buns, something he ate at least bi-weekly. 

He nearly dropped it when he felt pressure against his groin. His eyes went wide but he quickly recovered his expression and took a carefully drawn out bite of his bun.

Ashe’s foot began to work, rubbing into Yuri’s crotch, twirling circles around and slowly working him to hardness. 

Yuri eyed him down, casually, as though his dick weren’t forming a tent in his pants; as though he wasn’t being touched in the middle of a crowded dining room. 

“We have sorbet today!” Mercedes, who was working on food today began walking around with the iced treat. 

“Would you like some sorbet Ashe? Yuri?” she asked in her sweet tone of voice and with a smile, always present.

“N-”

“Yes! We’ll be staying for dessert.” Ashe smiled back and reached out for a cup of the frozen treat as he pressed harder against Yuri’s cock. 

Mercedes slid Yuri his dessert and went back to walking around.

Yuri eyed Ashe again, with a look of clear frustration. 

Ashe simply took a spoonful of the sweet peach sorbet and brought it to his lips, making sure to lick the spoon and his finger when a stray drop fell onto his hand. Below the table, his other foot reached up to pleasure his dick from both sides. 

Yuri was turning a definite shade of red now, though his voice and breathing were carefully guarded and controlled. Ashe stared into his eyes, a gentle smile on his face, as he continued to eat his sorbet. Yuri only barely found time to tunnel a few spoonfuls into his mouth, clearly wishing he could put something else there instead. 

“This is my favorite. I could have it every day and never tire.” 

Yuri had a look in his eyes that Ashe assumed conveyed something between: _anger_ and _I want to fuck you._

Beside them, Sylvain and Ingrid continued to argue. The rest of the dining room either watched or listened, unaware of Yuri’s erect cock under the table being worked by Ashe’s feet. It was likely dripping into his pants and no doubt heinously uncomfortable. 

Ashe licked the last bite of sorbet from his spoon and sighed contentedly.

Yuri was openly glaring, clearly desiring to take him by the hand, lead him back to one of their rooms, push him into bed and ensure they missed dinner. 

Ashe smiled and removed his feet from Yuri’s cock before slipping them back into his shoes. He stood up and leaned over the table and whispered, “Meet me at the Star Terrace at midnight.” He winked, and turned his back before Yuri could come around the table and haul him off. He could feel Yuri’s eyes on him, he would be pent up all day now, eager, ready. Just as Ashe hoped he would be.

Ashe ignored the burning glare on his back as he left the dining hall. For now, he had another part of his plan to enact- his next partner could be found in the training grounds.


	2. Ashe Being a Horny Boyfriend and Making Felix Hot Under the Collar in the Training Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe can't seem to shoot straight today- Felix decides to help him. Felix gets a whole lot more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3 of Ashe week: Training/hobbies! Ashe's hobby is messing with Felix's training~ please enjoy!
> 
> Look- chapter titles... they are hard. I'm not naming them anything nice and philosophical for this fic, you know what you're gonna get XD Enjoy!

Whatever the time of day, no matter the weather, Felix could likely be found at the training grounds hacking on a dummy and shooting arrows at targets. Ashe often trained with him after lunch, sometimes those training sessions involved...  _ other physical things _ that none-the-less were a workout. 

Ashe smiled, the training grounds were half empty and sure enough, off in the corner brutalizing a training dummy was Felix. He had stripped from his outer shell and cast the asymmetrical coat aside. He wore a fitted black shirt underneath it that tightly hugged his body. Ashe would love nothing more than to free his muscled chest from that and on a normal day he would. Today… Ashe had other plans.

Felix usually had an eye for spotting Ashe but during training hours his vision became focused on the task. Ashe couldn’t help but take a moment and watch as he jabbed and stabbed, spun and swung, killed invisible enemies with his wooden training sword. Even with that, he was lethal. The ground around him was littered with broken training swords snapped cleanly in half. Felix’s crest burned as he went for a strike, his eyes turned a deep shade of red and as his sword connected with the dummy…  _ snap.  _ The sword split in two. 

Felix hopped back looking a bit surprised and dodged the “blade” of his snapped training sword now sailing in the air. Felix used to become frustrated every time he snapped a sword, now he simply shrugged and went to take a rare moment of rest. 

As he sat down and took a sip of water, he noticed Ashe. 

Ashe smiled sheepishly and walked over to his corner. “I see you’re giving the woodcarvers a run for their money. At least their business will boom as long as you stay here.” 

Felix huffed a laugh, “Not my fault they carve these things so brittle. The church has money, it’s not as though I’m breaking iron.” Felix eyed Ashe down. “So. Here for training?” 

Ashe recognized the implications behind his question.  _ What kind of training do you want?  _

“Bow and Arrow, would you care to join me?” 

Felix made a face, not exactly disappointment, something between  _ ah  _ and  _ whatever.  _ “Sure. I haven’t used a bow much lately.” 

Ashe smiled as Felix climbed back to his feet and walked off towards the targets. Apparently one week of not killing someone with a bow meant not lately. The empire had only just barely fallen and already Felix looked antsy. That pent up energy was breaking swords but maybe there was a better place to channel it, a more loving and wonderful place. 

Ashe followed after the breaker of swords and maimer of dummies. The two picked up their training bows from the storage box at the edge of the grounds and walked to the targets together. 

Caspar and Raphael were engaged in fisticuffs behind them, Constance was brooding as she and Lysithea cast magic together. Other than them, the grounds were empty.

Ashe took aim first, sloppily, with terrible form. His arrow went flying and shot over the target by about a foot too many.

Felix raised an eyebrow and shot his own bow. The arrow pierced the target, dead in the center. 

Ashe took aim again and fired, barely hitting the edge of the target at all. He made a face, and fired again, once more only hitting the edge.

Felix launched another arrow and cleaved through the first one, splitting it in two.

Ashe’s arrow once again missed the target entirely and Felix looked at him as though he had grown a tail. 

“What’s wrong with you today? I’ve never seen you shoot anything less than perfectly.”

Ashe rubbed the back of his head and laughed gently, “I guess I’m just tired.”  _ A blatant lie of course.  _ “My fingers just feel off today.”

“It’s all in your elbows. You aren’t pulling the arrow back correctly at all. Watch.”

Felix shot off another arrow with expert form, beautiful precision. It hit true and felled another imaginary enemy.

Ashe took another sloppy shot that hit the white edge of the target and Felix sighed in frustration. 

“Here. I’ll help you.” 

Felix walked up behind him and placed his hands on each elbow. Ashe could feel his hot breath on his neck, smell his early afternoon musk- not unpleasant per se, but earthy. He had likely been training here a while.

Ashe took aim again and Felix guided his elbows. “Just pull back farther on the string and aim your toes. You know all of this.” 

Ashe let loose the arrow. Once again, it spectacularly missed. 

Felix sighed with astounding frustration, clearly not thinking he would ever have to help  _ Ashe  _ of all people fire an arrow.

He leaned in closer to guide Ashe’s arms better… Ashe ground back into him.

Felix stopped talking mid sentence- his point about aiming with your pointer finger lost to the gentle breeze as Ashe pressed his ass back into Felix and rubbed. He was discreet about it.

“That makes sense.” Ashe fired an arrow, and ground back. The arrow hit one of the inner rings. 

Ashe felt Felix’s breathing become more staggered on his neck. He couldn’t see Felix's face but it was no doubt full of surprise and arousal. 

Felix didn’t move to escape Ashe’s attacks. He fired another arrow and Felix slowly became hard. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered.

Another arrow missed its target. “My aim is just really bad today.” He moved again, and felt definite growth in Felix’s pants. 

There was a sound to breathing, Ashe could tell when it was natural or forced. Felix’s breathing was definitely being forced to stay steady as he moved and fired another arrow.

“What else Felix?”

Felix lowered an arm and gently caressed Ashe’s side as he pointed forward, “Aim… aim for the vitals.” 

_ Duh.  _ Felix was tremendously bad at keeping cool while his dick was ground into, it was hilarious hearing him labor to keep his breathing steady and give shooting advice. It was a good thing the training hall was mostly empty and Caspar and Raphael were both  _ very  _ vocal brawlers.

Ashe fired another arrow that struck true in the center and smiled. He leaned back into Felix’s chest and sighed, “That’s better. Thank you for your instruction.” 

Ashe stepped out of his arms and twirled around to face him. Felix was having a very difficult time keeping his erection hidden and was turning a darker shade of red that he simply couldn’t blame on training and the heat. 

Ashe stepped in close, “Meet me at the Star Terrace at midnight.” He gently brushed a hand over Felix’s dick, constrained by clothing, aching to be let free... But Ashe walked off.

He knew he was being particularly cruel today and was likely going to pay for it tonight. The wonderful ache and sated desire in the morning were going to be so worth it. If all of this paid off, they were all going to be much happier. 

He could feel Felix’s likely frustrated gaze on his back as he exited the training grounds. Caspar and Raphael sparred, Constance and Lysithea hurled magic, and Felix stared after him with an uncomfortable tent. 

Ashe ignored his own arousal as he walked through the afternoon sun towards the library where he knew he would find his final target. And Ashe never missed without intention.


	3. Have a Tryst With Me- Like Loog and Kyphon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one last person whom Ashe must invite... often is he found in the library. Good thing Ashe has just the books in mind to grab his attention- he may also grab something else in the quiet room of learning but things never go quite as planned when this particular man of keen intellect is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4 of Ashe week: Books/Friends! The final target shall be revealed! Ashe definitely owns erotic books of Loog and Kyphon. He likely owns multiple volumes in fact.

Linhardt, as usual, was in the corner of the library snoozing with a book open in his hands. It was a common sight. The cover noted something about the history of crests and nobles but apparently wasn’t engaging enough to ensure his friend didn’t doze off into dreamland. Ashe sometimes wondered if the knowledge of books simply implanted itself into Linhardt’s brain as he slept. He always seemed to know lots of things but never seemed to be awake to actually read, he was quite paradoxical.

Claude, on the other hand, was always reading. If he wasn’t flying around on his white wyvern, shooting arrows, or being a prankster and laughing with Hilda, he had his nose in a book. This just so happened to be his reading hours in the library, Ashe just so happened to know he was here. 

Ignatz, one of Ashe’s good friends, was also here painting at this hour. Linhardt didn’t know it but he was a wonderful model- Ignatz had been painting him for weeks now and the artwork was soon to be finished. Ashe had seen it and it was painted in such a way that Ignatz’s love was all too present in the work. Both of them were gentle souls, love moved slowly. Ashe was rooting for him though- the green haired boys deserved some respite in their crazy lives.

Ashe sat beside Claude, a common occurrence. They often studied together and chatted quietly. There was no longer a librarian, the cache of knowledge was Leicester property at least until the church was reestablished one day. No one chewed them out for whispering and working together on strategies and battle plans. Ignatz just painted and Linhardt slept soundly. On the rare occasion someone else came to the library, they paid Ashe and Claude no mind.

Claude stretched and yawned, they had been sitting here for a solid hour reading up on Adrestian culture and traditions. Claude needed more knowledge to help him assimilate the empire more peaceably into the Alliance. Ashe knew he wasn’t enjoying the reading though, Adrestia was far more formal and stuffy than he was used to. It presented opportunity but he would have to deal with high strung and high horsed nobles; at least in the alliance they were of all sorts.

Ashe pulled out a few books of his own and placed them on the table. Rather calmly, despite the pounding in his chest, he opened one to a random page in the middle and began to “read.”

It was rather difficult to read a lewd illustration of Loog wearing only a face of ecstasy while Kyphon pounded him on top of a tree stump. There was only looking: eyeing up the erotic sight of his face contorted in pleasure and love. There was only the sight of his flailing penis and Kyphon leaning in to kiss his mouth. It was gentle and romantic, their tryst into the woods was nothing short of beautiful.

Claude took immediate notice of Ashe’s preferred reading material and raised an eyebrow as he smirked. He reached out to the discreet and simple book on the table still remaining:  _ Kyphons Confessions.  _

Both books held similar content. Erotic depictions of the duo’s terribly public affections riddled every page with journal entries accounting their undying affections. Claude’s book depicted them engaged in passion by the riverbank, flowers in their hair and lips joined to each other’s penises. 

Ashe reached over to Claude and rubbed his thigh with an open palm. Claude eyed him knowingly and gently bit his lip. Ashe’s hand trailed higher, up his thigh and in between his legs. 

“They certainly had an untold history didn’t they?” Ashe’s hand slipped under Claude’s pants. “The church certainly didn’t want anyone reading these. It took forever to find.” Ashe whispered as he took hold of Claude.

“I can see why, there would be an uproar.” Claude smirked as Ashe gently freed him from his trousers- what Ashe didn’t expect was Claude to clasp him under the table. That was certainly not in the plan. One could never trust well laid plans to go perfectly correct when Claude Von Reigan was involved. He was an opponent like no other. 

“It’s romantic don’t you think?” Ashe barely managed out as his dick sprung free from his pants and Claude pulled them low and languorously stroked him up and down. “Friends who were also lovers, hiding from society: It’s beautiful.” He bit his lip and Claude held firm.

All day, he had been horny. All day he had been anticipating a wonderful night, all together, all united. It was going to be a celebration, a get together, they all deserved it. This was his greatest obstacle all day because Claude’s calloused fingers wrapped around his dick was making it extremely difficult to hold back how full of lust and desire he was. 

Ashe held firm to Claude who only glanced at the illustrations in his book. Mostly Claude looked at Ashe with some devilish look in his eyes. As Claude worked Ashe's cock, Ashe found he was having a hard time keeping calm and keeping still. He couldn't even manage to stroke Claude correctly. His entire plan was coming undone in this library because he had miscalculated Claude's reaction. Claude licked his lip, and smiled at Ashe who was having labored breathing now.

Ashe forced himself to let go of Claude's cock. He smiled at Claude who raised an eyebrow with a questioning glance. 

Ashe leaned in close and closed his book, “Star terrace, midnight.” He bit his lip and took hold of Claude’s wrist before prying him away from his aching cock. Ashe made a face of encouragement:  _ tonight will be worth the wait, it’ll be fun, it’ll be great, please come, please don't touch me because I've wanted this all day and you WILL end me.  _

He gently pulled his pants back up and positioned his cock in a way he hoped didn’t show he was erect before grabbing his books and turning to leave with a smile. 

He didn't know it but Claude looked after him with a smirk and had a pretty good inkling of what he would find on the Star Terrace tonight. He had already heard whisper of the silver haired man causing an aching desire in the people he held dear and close. That reaction though... Claude savored it. Ashe was such a beautiful man- a wonderful lover- how could Claude resist teasing him right back?

It was going to be a grand evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In three days~ the culmination of all of Ashe's efforts! I hope you look forward to it!


	4. The Day Ashe's Soul Ascended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe achieves what he had been planning all day. When the door closes behind them though... Claude, Yuri, and Felix have plans to ensure that Ashe is a moaning mess- his just desserts for the destruction he wrought all day.  
> Ashe isn't going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 7 of Ashe week: FREE DAY! Here. Have the foursome you have been waiting for. Ashe is going to get it, and get it, and get it. Hi- this chapter is almost twice as long as chapters 1-3 combined! Enjoy~

Ashe stood atop the Star Terrace alone. The bell tower had not yet rung midnight. Above him, the full moon illuminated the monastery with its glow. It was a cloudless night and while the air felt cool, it wasn’t in the realm of cold. It felt quite comfortable in fact.

Ashe looked up and took a deep breath. Anticipation pounded in his heart, he felt pure nerves up his spine. It felt like being a virgin again, about to finally cross that threshold with someone whom he loved. His first had been Claude and it had been beautiful. Now- imagining having a night with all three of the people he loved so dearly… it was so much and he felt that same nervous excitement. 

Ashe took another deep breath and took a sniff of the bouquet of flowers in his arms. He had grown them himself. It wasn’t as though he had purposely grown carnations the color of mauve and orange roses but now they came in handy. The carnation seeds he had procured were not labeled as to what color they would be. His yellow roses and red roses had cross germinated from last year. Both the mauve carnation and orange rose had meanings of lust and desire. In the middle of the bouquet sat some plain red roses. Yes, Ashe was horny and wanted a wonderful night where there was heated breath, naked bodies, and copious amounts of cum, but one could not ignore how much he loved them, how much he cared.

Still, would time please speed itself up? Ashe was practically dying. Claude had touched him in the library a few hours ago and Ashe had not been anticipating it. It was exceedingly difficult not to run back to his room and let himself go. 

Now he knew what he had been doing to his other loves all day. At least they would be pent up and ready to burst just as much as he was.

Finally. _Finally_ the clock struck midnight. They should be here any moment now. 

Ashe checked himself. He had bathed shortly before coming here and smelled of vanilla soap. It was his favorite. His white button up shirt was not quite buttoned up- half of them were open in a way he hoped was beautiful and enticing both. The shirt wasn’t tucked into his plain black trousers- under which he wore no underwear. His simple leather shoes would quickly be discarded once they got into bed as well; the boots stayed in his dorm room tonight.

Ashe was… fully expecting some punishment for what he had pulled today. He was in fact anticipating it. After leaving each of them hard and full of desire in the middle of a public area… Ashe knew he deserved to be pushed down and fucked to screaming. Somewhere- he didn’t think that would be so bad- so long as everyone had a nice evening with each other as well.

The doors behind him creaked open and Ashe burst from the recesses of his mind back to reality. 

He didn’t turn around. Instead he faced forward- overlooking the quiet monastery where only guards patrolled and few people shuffled around. He closed his eyes and took a deep and silent breath. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and through his body. His cheeks were already burning hot.

Ashe turned around slowly and lifted his face.

Three beautiful men stood in the entryway. 

Ashe smiled wide and reached out his hands with the bouquet. All of the words he had planned to say flew away- far from his brain. All he could do was smile and gawk at the people staring back at him.

Yuri… he looked on edge. He looked hungry. His eyes were wandering even though his voice was cool and smooth as always, “Well… I can’t say I was expecting this.” He gestured towards the other two on each side of him. “I don’t think that all of us have ever been together like this.”

They hadn’t. 

Felix huffed air from his nose but was doing a terrible job of hiding the smile on his face. “So this was why you ground into me at the training grounds? You’re devious.” He wore the same thing as earlier, a black skin tight shirt and his trousers with those long and delicious boots. 

“Oh. You didn’t know? I knew all along this was the plan.” Claude laughed aloud and walked forward. “I saw you in the training grounds and knew I was next. You’ve been on the war path today.” He leaned in and whispered in Ashe’s ear, “What’s the occasion?”

“We won. The war is over. We... “ Ashe smiled wider as he continued. “We’ve earned this- a night to ourselves- all together. A night to just…” 

“Fuck?” Yuri chimed in. “If you say anything other than fuck then you’re a liar. You rubbed all of us in public.”

“Well… yes. That. BUT- also just… be together. There’s a tub… and chocolate and fruits… There’s oil and… we have a whole night alone.”

“Just where are we going that you have this set up?” Felix crossed his arms- a smile still wide on his face, likely against his better attempts at hiding it.

Ashe pointed behind them. “Rhea doesn’t sleep there anymore. Byleth is away. I brought my own sheets and set up the room. Did you know that the Archbishop room had its own private bathroom with a giant tub?”

Claude whistled, “You invited us to a night of naked fun in the Archbishop’s bedchambers? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“We deserve some time together. So…” Ashe shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Will you guys… join me?”

He held the flowers out again and watched their reactions.

“Do you even have to ask?” Yuri stepped forward and crashed against him, mouth to mouth. Claude took hold of the flowers and smiled as he watched Yuri pry a gentle moan from Ashe’s lips. When the two broke apart Felix was red and Claude was smiling with something hungry in his eyes.

“I think… we should get going then.” Felix turned to walk away towards the grand bed. The other three followed behind him.

~~~~~

Ashe was definitely getting a fair bit of punishment for his torture today. 

As soon as the door closed and locked behind them- he was thrown to the bed and all three of the people he loved flanked him.

Claude took no time unbuttoning Ashe’s shirt and Yuri took no time pulling his pants away. Hands were all over him, wandering his body, removing his clothes. Felix leaned in and began to kiss him while the other two worked on stripping him. 

The last button of his shirt was undone- Felix’s tongue invaded his mouth and licked into him eagerly. His breath was hot and he gave Ashe little time to breathe. Ashe’s pants fell away to the ground alongside his shoes- Felix bit at his lip gently and sucked it, pulled at it, watched as Ashe squirmed. If anyone noticed he went commando for this, they didn't mention it. There was only mouths and bodies, exploring, touching.

In his underwear, he felt hard. Yuri grabbed him and lightly pumped his clothed dick. Ashe let out a hazy moan as Felix licked the roof of his mouth and cut the sound off midway. Claude lifted his body and began removing Ashe’s arms from his white shirt. Ashe let him and sucked on Felix’s tongue as it explored his mouth.

Felix didn’t give him a moment to move or think or do anything. His tongue continued it’s crusade in Ashe’s mouth.

“Keep him busy you two.” Ashe heard a pop, the sound of something opening. “I’m going to get him ready.” Yuri cooed and Ashe felt his legs lift up, exposing his backside. 

Ashe had difficulty speaking but tried, “Wait… this is supposed to be a night for all of us.” Felix silenced him again with a gentle bite on his already kiss swollen lips. 

Ashe felt a hand rest atop his head. Gently, it began to stroke his silver strands away from his face. “Ashe… no worries. All of us are going to have a good night together. Just relax.” Claude’s voice was honey sweet and his hand running through Ashe’s hair was gentle and so loving.

Ashe opened his eyes and saw Claude above him smiling and stripping from his shirt. Felix slowly broke their kiss and lifted himself with a loving look in his eyes. 

Yuri pressed a finger against his hole and rubbed it in a circle. It was cold, oil always was. A moment later, it pressed inside him and began to explore. Ashe bit on his lip and enjoyed the sensation. Above him, Claude pulled Felix into a kiss and reached for the bottom of his shirt. 

They crashed against each other, lips locked. Felix groped Claude’s pec with one hand and his ass with another. He wandered, stroking up and down his muscles and broke away from his lips only long enough for Claude to heave the shirt over his head and toss it away. The next moment, Ashe watched as their tongues entwined and they kissed with half lidded eyes. 

They were beautiful. Dark skin and light skin crashed against each other as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Their nipples rubbed against one another when Claude pulled Felix in closer by the waist. Felix grabbed his ass and squeezed as Claude pulled Felix’s hair from its tie and freed the waves to bounce down his shoulders. 

They began to grind as they kissed. Their cocks were slowly growing the more friction the two provided and Ashe knew their pants were soon to go. 

Yuri pushed another finger inside and Ashe yelped. It was sudden, unannounced, and stretched him quickly but gently. Those fingers… Felix and Claude had told him he had dangerous fingers but Ashe forgot that Yuri was skilled with his hands just the same. Those fingers spread him as they thrust. They pushed into his prostate as they thrust. They made him squirm and Ashe had to silence a moan by biting his knuckle. Yuri could make him cum like this, HAD made him cum like this before.

Above him, Felix and Claude broke free. Both took no time stripping out of their trousers and casting their undergarments away to free their cocks- long, hard, and oh so beautiful. Felix crawled to one side and eyed Ashe hungrily. Claude took position on the other side and kissed Ashe’s forehead as he attempted to keep together with Yuri’s fingers fucking him. 

“Sweet Ashe. You earned this.” Claude winked at him. Those bright green eyes shone mischievously. Claude reached down and Ashe was forced to watch as his tongue flicked out and licked his nipple. Claude licked there, and took the bud between his teeth, pulling on it gently. 

Further south- Felix eyed Ashe’s cock and placed it in his mouth. The feeling was incredible. His mouth was hot and Felix took no time getting it down his throat as far as he was able. The room filled with such noises: such slick noises as Felix swallowed his cock down his mouth and Yuri added another finger to stretch Ashe wide. Claude bit down over Ashe’s nipple and sucked… all of these mouths, all of these fingers were too much. 

Ashe couldn’t stifle his moans any longer. He couldn’t do anything but pant and moan as Felix sucked him, Claude kissed his chest, and Yuri spread him wide with those fingers. “I thought… I thought this was a night for all of us?” He whined, this was beautiful but all of the attention was on him. 

Claude licked his nipple again and looked up to face him. “Ashe… shhhhh. You earned this. This will be a night for all of us, and all of us want to make you scream.”

Ashe could do nothing but watch as Felix sucked him, Yuri’s fingers worked him open. A moment later, Claude’s lips crashed into his and his scent was everywhere. He always smelled so wonderful, like sandalwood. 

Claude was gentle with his kisses, he drew Ashe’s tongue into his mouth and tasted it, massaged it with his teeth and tongue. He smiled into every moan that Ashe released and stroked his hair as Ashe’s body continued to be stimulated. 

Ashe could feel the wet drool of Felix’s mouth around his dick, he couldn’t tell how many fingers Yuri had inside him, he could barely register anything at all.

Somewhere, distantly, he heard, “He’s ready.” 

The sudden loss of Yuri’s fingers deep inside him was awful. The fullness was something he had grown used to, something he wanted. Felix let his dick fall from his mouth next. He licked his lips and eyed Ashe. 

Claude pulled away and suddenly, Ashe was left on the bed with all three of his naked lovers staring at him. Ashe didn’t know when Yuri had stripped from the last of his clothes but his dick was on full display in front of him now.

“Stand up Ashe.” Yuri beckoned him with a finger and Claude helped pull Ashe up and away from the bed. 

Yuri smiled and placed his lips to Ashe’s before he walked back and fell onto the bed. 

Confusion spread over Ashe’s face as Yuri lifted his legs with his arms and flashed his hole to the residents of the room.

Ashe made a confused squeak. 

“Fuck me.”

“But… you aren’t... “

“Yes. I am. I did it while I fingered you.” Yuri smirked at him even as his ass hung off the side of the bed and beckoned Ashe forward. 

_Oh Goddess. They are going to kill me._

Claude placed his hand on the small of Ashe’s back and pushed. “Go on.” He whispered. Yuri held out a bottle, their bottle of oil. 

“Slick up. I want your cock already.” 

Ashe slathered himself with the oil and looked around the room. Felix and Claude merely watched with a look in their eyes he couldn’t quite discern. Yuri’s head lulled to the side and he eyed Ashe down.

“Ashe… _fuck me.”_ Yuri cooed, “ _Fill me up already.”_

Ashe pressed the head of his cock near his entrance and looked down at Yuri. Yuri’s face wore a wide grin and his eyes were just as wild as they had been on the terrace.

Ashe pushed in. Yuri made no noise but his eyes rolled back as he was filled. 

Ashe pulled out and this time thrust his hips forward with much more force. Yuri smiled and let loose a cooing sigh of love as Ashe pushed in again. When he began thrusting in earnest- he leaned over and kissed Yuri. He kissed this purple haired man who was likely plotting something to end him tonight.

The feeling of a dick at his backside was unexpected. The feeling as it pushed inside him while he was thrusting made Ashe yelp and whine as it pushed past his muscle and deep inside. If he pulled back to thrust, that cock pushed forward and when he moved to thrust into Yuri, the one behind him chased after him. 

“Oh… Goddess. Oh Goddess.” 

Ashe looked behind him and saw Claude, standing behind him, thrusting into him while Ashe pushed into Yuri. Claude’s face was slightly red through the beautiful tan of his skin and his hands held Ashe’s sides, gently guiding him further inside. Claude didn’t know it but if he let go of Ashe’s hips, he felt he might crumple to the floor. 

“Relax Ashe…” Claude cooed to him. “We have you.” 

Claude pushed his hips forward and Ashe cried out as that cock pushed right to where he wanted it, right where he needed it. Yuri laughed below him and reached up to stroke his head. 

“Sweet Ashe. You earned this. Don’t think you’ll leave this room walking after what you pulled today.” 

Yuri smiled even as Ashe pushed into him, rutted into him and moaned. 

Felix, who Ashe had lost track of when Claude pushed into him, came back into view as he crawled onto the bed and shuffled forward. He lifted his body over Yuri and moved in close to Ashe. 

Felix’s cock smacked against Ashe’s mouth.

Finally… he understood.

This was his punishment. He would be the center for this fucking- each of the others would watch as they made him melt, made him cum and come undone. He was the epicenter and would enjoy the stimulation of all three.

Ashe opened his mouth and looked up at Felix with half lidded eyes. Felix slid into his mouth and let out a sigh as Ashe began to lick his cock and take it down his throat. 

“I would say holy Seiros but we’re in her bedchambers. Still… that’s hot.” Yuri watched with glee as Felix thrust into Ashe’s throat. Ashe couldn’t speak, couldn’t really focus on any one sensation. Ashe could only move, only thrust and be thrust into, only feel full in both ends and the tightness of Yuri’s inside walls around his dick. There was so much heat, there was so much breath, there was so much burning skin, burning desire. 

Claude thrust into him and Ashe felt his body be pushed forward; Yuri found his laugh silenced as a groan replaced the giggles. He was pushed forward and felt Felix’s cock go down, deep into his mouth. Felix sighed and laughed a hazy, lusty laugh in lieu of Yuri, now hiding his face and savoring the electricity running up his spine.

Yuri was beautiful as he moaned. The way he pushed himself lower on the bed to be able to have Ashe thrust further into him was sweet. Around the dick in his mouth, Ashe saw Yuri’s hardness dripping and splattering his stomach. Yuri didn’t seem to care, he only cared about Ashe inside him, and the show above him. 

Claude was ruthless, and so perfect with his movements inside him. He was meticulous and calculated. Claude never rutted into him with heated breaths. Sex, like everything else, was perfectly achieved when Claude was involved. He pushed into Ashe right when Ashe always wanted it, needed it. He pushed Ashe forward into Yuri and Felix when he needed it. Claude simply seemed to know when best to do everything.

Felix was quickly devolving into cuss words and rapid thrusts as he chased his orgasm. Ashe opened as much as he could and slacked every muscle he had to ensure that Felix and Claude could keep moving. His eyes watered but Ashe just wanted it to keep going. Felix bit his bottom lip and pushed his hips forward, forward, shallowly but quickly. Ashe pushed his tongue up into Felix’s dick, rubbed it, gave it extra stimulation as Felix fucked into his face. 

“Ashe, thrust harder. Go faster. I can’t watch this any longer, I want to cum. Please. Please.” Yuri whined beneath him. Ashe would tease him on any other night. Yuri always melted like this. Tonight, his mouth was too full, his ass was too full, his everything was too stimulated to formulate a coherent sentence if he wanted to try. 

And really… he didn’t. He just wanted this fucking. 

Still, Ashe obeyed and began to pound him faster. Each movement forward was pressure- sweet pressure around his cock, aching, close to its conclusion. Each movement back to prepare for another forwards thrust was pleasure inside as Claude pushed further into him, filled him up and threatened to spill inside him. 

Ashe came first. It was sudden, and Ashe cried a muffled moan as Claude picked up the pace and applied yet more loving thrusts into him to ensure he enjoyed every sensation of his orgasm. All this stimulation was so beyond everything he ever imagined. It was too much. It was everything he wanted.

He cried around the cock in his mouth as he came and splashed wet white into Yuri but he kept thrusting, he kept moving for him, he kept moving for Claude. 

Claude was next and Ashe moaned and whined as he felt Claude’s cream burst inside. It was exhilarating, that feeling. He loved it. It made him jerk harshly into Yuri and moan loudly around Felix. 

As much as he wanted to make Yuri come, Yuri squeezed his legs around Ashe and pulled him in, stopping any more thrusting. Ashe would have questioned it but Felix was still down his throat.

“Ashe... Enough of that. Let’s get him on the bed.” Yuri commanded and Felix gently removed himself from Ashe’s mouth. 

With nothing to obstruct his words, Ashe attempted, “What? Why… what?” He found he was entirely incapable of forming sentences longer than a single questioning word. 

“Shhhhh.” Yuri placed a finger over Ashe’s mouth and winked at him. “Just relax and obey. We’ll take good care of you.”

Claude pulled out from Ashe and leaned over to trail kisses down his freckled back. They were gentle, loving, they made a rose red blush creep past Ashe’s face and down his chest. In another moment, Ashe felt something different enter his backside, metal and cold.

“Claude? What?”

“It’s just a plug Ashe.”

“Why?” 

“No reason- just keep it there.”

With little ability to speak as he had been fucked beyond all expectations, he didn’t question anymore- he just enjoying the feeling of Claude’s cum still inside, trapped by the plug.

Yuri allowed his legs to relax as Claude and Felix climbed atop the bed and sat- watching. “Pull out Ashe. And then lay down on the bed.”

Ashe slowly withdrew from Yuri and nearly fell over atop him. His legs were like jelly, barely able to hold any weight. Yuri laughed and ran a hand through Ashe’s sweat matted hair. 

“It isn’t over yet Sparrow, let’s get you up on the bed.”

Yuri helped Ashe up to the bed and laid him out on his back, staring up at the three of them. The trail of mess that was snaking its way down Yuri’s thigh was beyond erotic. 

Ashe almost choked when Felix leaned over and began to lick Yuri- up the trail of cum- _his cum-_ lapping it up. Ashe watched with wide eyes as Felix licked up- higher- around the curve of his ass- and then right to the hole. 

Ashe felt his soul leaving his body as Felix cleaned Yuri with his mouth, swallowing the cum. Yuri smiled and held Felix’s face in place- enjoyed the tongue inside. His gentle moans were more than Ashe could handle, more than he could bear to hear. 

In all his staring at the beautiful display in front of him… Ashe didn’t notice Claude until he was practically sitting atop him. 

“Ready for more?” 

Claude was grinning ear to ear and red down his face and neck. His body was suspended above Ashe- right over his dick which Claude had grabbed and positioned upwards. 

“Are you ready for more?” He reiterated.

Ashe didn’t say yes so much as whine it and nod his head furiously. Ashe whined again as Claude lowered himself down- onto Ashe- pushing his dick deep inside.

Beside him, Felix continued to work and was now fully rimming Yuri. Felix took no time wrapping his hand around Yuri and began to pump him as his tongue worked wonders in his cum filled ass. 

Ashe wanted to cry- he wanted to cry tears of joy at this spectacle. He was feeling beyond spoiled tonight by these people, the ones he loved. 

Claude placed his hands on Ashe’s stomach to support himself and began to bounce and bob his body. His face… Goddess his face- that look in his eyes, the way he stared down at Ashe and licked his lips, the way he bit his lip and so forcefully rode him… Ashe found himself wondering why he hadn’t done this earlier. Why had he never invited all of them together for this?

Yuri beside him lost control of his voice and began to pant and cry as Felix’s tongue continued to lick into him and as Felix stroked his cock. Yuri was in a full body blush now and Ashe was glad he wasn’t the only one so red and so hot. 

“Felix, fucking hell. Oh goddess- wait. Slow down.”

Felix halted his movements and slowly pulled his tongue from Yuri.

“We… remember?” 

Felix nodded and lifted his body up to face Yuri- who he drew into a gentle kiss. If Yuri disliked the fact that Felix’s mouth tasted of Ashe’s cum- he made no indication of it. The two kissed passionately, tongues joined; Felix’s hands wandered up Yuri’s sides and caresses his ridges of muscle while Yuri threw his arms around Felix and pulled him closer.

Claude picked up the pace and lolled his head back as he rode Ashe. Ashe finally felt coherent enough to move and began to shake his hips upwards- rutting into Claude. Claude smiled, “You’re finally back.”

Claude… calculating bastard… Ashe loved him so deeply but what he wouldn’t give to wipe that smug look off his face. 

Ashe pushed his hips upwards, hard into Claude. Claude laughed and smiled even as his dick bounced and bobbed with every movement. Ashe jerked his hips, fought to dissolve that face into pleasure and moans but Claude simply closed his eyes and savored Ashe inside him. 

“Goddess… oh goddess.” Ashe hid his eyes with one hand and moaned. He didn’t notice Yuri and Felix break apart and flank him on both sides. 

Now flanked, the two began to stroke themselves, pumping up and down, whining, moaning. Neither had achieved their orgasm yet, they were so close.

“Ashe… we know.” Claude whispered, and despite the way he controlled his tone and voice, Ashe knew he was feeling good.

“Know… know what?”

“We know you like it.” Felix chimed in.

“I don’t…” 

Felix pumped himself faster and faster beside Ashe as he watched Claude ride him. Felix and Yuri couldn’t stifle their grunts and their desire to let go. Ashe watched in awe and wonder, as they melted into the pleasure, stroked themselves and pumped quicker, faster. 

With a cry, Yuri came. He came, and came, and launched his sperm all over Ashe’s face. He cried out and moaned, whined as the pleasure rocked his body. 

Ashe shuddered at the feeling and licked his lips, tasting some of Yuri. 

Claude began to thump his body faster and Ashe found he could no longer move, just enjoy the pressure around himself. 

Felix was next to go. He never screamed but he definitely cussed and cursed as he finally achieved his end and coated Ashe’s chest in mess and white. 

Ashe closed his eyes and squirmed underneath the mess. Claude moved faster. 

Ashe moaned and whined. “Oh… goddess.” Ashe could cry for joy at the feeling of being coated in cum and mess. This… he had only imagined what it would be like to be coated in this. It was so beyond his wildest dreams and Ashe cried out in pleasure as he could hold back his orgasm no longer.

Claude laughed when Ashe came again, inside him, spurting up into him and crying out in pleasure. It was the hardest he had ever come, perhaps his best orgasm yet- flanked by two of his loves who watched him with such goofy smiles on their face. 

Ashe cried and moaned and enjoyed the feeling when Claude came and covered him in yet more mess. 

The movement didn’t stop. Claude rode him out and milked himself until there was nothing left to give him.

When Claude lifted himself off of Ashe he laughed. 

Ashe couldn’t move, couldn’t calculate what had happened. 

“We know Ashe…” There was a popping noise and Ashe shuddered as the plug that kept Claude’s cum inside was removed. He felt the trickle of mess escape him slowly and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. “We know you like to be a bit messy.” Claude crawled over Ashe’s limp body and stared down into his eyes. “You look… like such a mess. You’re beautiful.” 

Claude was so gentle and sweet when he pressed his lips to Ashe’s. Ashe couldn’t really reciprocate the kiss, only open his mouth and enjoy Claude kissing him. 

The mess coating his body and escaping out of him was beyond what he expected to get tonight. _Holy Seiros… I should have done this so much sooner._

Felix and Ashe rubbed his head and ran their fingers through his hair. Claude kissed him. Ashe felt like his soul ascended beyond this plane of existence and into paradise. 

Cum leaked out of him and ran down the sides of his muscular body. Ashe loved every moment of it.

Ashe couldn’t really process what happened next. He only knew that someone or someone _s,_ lifted him up in their arms and carried him to the bathroom where they wiped their cum from his body and cleaned him out as he held on tightly. Then, they gently lowered him into the water. 

The rest climbed in after him. 

~~~~~

Some minutes later, Ashe broke from his high and snuggled back against Felix. Claude and Yuri sat in front of him, thank goddess the bathtub was huge, much larger than a single person needed.

“Was that what you expected sparrow?” Yuri smirked at him while Claude held Yuri close and sniffed his hair.

“I… no. But it was better than anything I ever expected.” Ashe felt himself burn red: whether from the hot bath, the sex, or the love in this room, he wasn’t sure which or what combo. 

“We’ve all been with you, we know you really like cum.” Claude said it nonchalantly, as though they were discussing his favorite food. 

Ashe turned his face and hid against Felix.

“No need to be so shy about it. We were… happy to appease that desire tonight.” Felix whispered in his ear so sweetly and gently, a far cry from his usually grouchy self. 

When Ashe turned to look at them, he saw only smiles and red faces. 

“So… when do we do this again?” Claude chimed in. 

Ashe had to laugh. “Whenever we possibly can.” Yuri smirked.

“I would like that.” Felix spoke behind him.

Ashe leaned back and rested against Felix’s chest. He allowed his eyes to close and enjoyed the warm water which eased the bites and gentle hum of pleasure and slight pain around his body. 

All of them were going to sleep well tonight. When they woke up with tangled limbs the next morning, more love and pleasure bloomed while Ashe’s bouquet of flowers opened up its buds to face the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up testing a lot of different things and hope it turned out well. This is just unrepentant smut and I apologize for nothing. I hope you've enjoyed this journey!
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)

**Author's Note:**

> Public Foot Jobs wasn't a tag before... guess it is now- really breaking down barriers here.
> 
> Most of these chapters will be rather short- around 1k words. The final chapter will be longest- the _piece de resistance. ___


End file.
